Children of Temaru
by Rinoftheleaf
Summary: Yuki, Tsuchi, Heiki, and Kaiyou are on a journey to destroy the ones who ruined their lives. Will they finish their journey? Will I make it to the end of this book? Why am I asking so many questions! Find out as you read: The Children of Temaru!


Chapter 1

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr. Seuss

Flames danced around a city of houses as the children run for safety. The parents in the humble town tried with all their might to lay to rest the fire on which an evil man started, as told by one of the children. As the children sat and waited for their parents the fire became more intense and danced like a monster in the night. As the children watched as every last living being that stayed in the village was subdued to the flaming beast the children screamed two of the younger children sat holding hands staring into the fire as if it captivated them. The older of the two girls had a beautiful reddish-brownish hair color and spoke with such a cold tone of voice it could almost freeze hell over. "Everyone that remained in that town is now dead little sister. I'm afraid we are all on our own now" she said. The younger of the two girls had equally beautiful silvery-blue hair color and spoke with such a lively and perky tone that it could melt the frozen icecap that resides on the bottom of the earth. "I shall inform the other children" she said in a response to the older girl. As the flames danced in the older girl's eyes, and she heard her younger counterpart yell the bad news to the other children, she saw a vision. She saw her running threw a beautiful field filled with flowers of all sorts with her younger sister in tow. "Tsuchi, you have to run faster than that!" exclaimed the Yuki who looked older than before. "But Yuki, you know I can't keep up with you when you run at full speed like that!" exclaimed Tsuchi, who also looked a little bit older. As the flames danced back in to Yuki's peripheral vision she noticed she was laying down and all of the other children were towering over her. "Had it all been a dream", Yuki wondered, "or am I going crazy?"

As the sun rose it's said to the world to let the moon know it could take a break the children the formally lived in the city of Temaru woke, one by one, to see that destruction the fiery monster had done. All their homes were burnt to the point of ashes. Their playground was destroyed ever though it was fire proof. All they could do was sit there and cry. The oldest one in the group was only 11 years old. Wasn't there any way they could rebuild their country? Yes. Yuki and Tsuchi. Unknown to the other children Yuki and Tsuchi were born with strange powers. Yuki had the power to control Fire and Air. Tsuchi controls the Water and the Earth. Together they can do anything.  
"Tsuchi…"  
"Yeah, Yuki?"  
"Hit it."

At those two little words Tsuchi burst to life as she built houses made out of wood and did her best to make it look like it used to, while Yuki went and healed those who had been burned. The other children did nothing. "U can pick homes now," Yuki said coldly. The other children were scared, they didn't understand. The reaction of the other children infuriated Yuki. "We fixed your village and all you can do is give me dirty looks! Listen u bunch of idiots go pick out a house before I get angry!" Yuki yelled. "That ship has sailed Yuki" said their old friend Heiki. Heiki was a rather lazy guy, yet he was a genius. He was the only kid who knew about Yuki and Tsuchi's powers before the fire. As he yawned right in Yuki's face causing her to get madder. "That's not gonna fix anything Snow. Yelling at them will only make it worse," he yawned again, "just tell them nicely." Yuki followed Tsuchi's orders. "God, why do I feel like this around him? I'm not supposed to have emotions. Why do I listen to him? What's so different about him? He's a lazy smart-ass. I'm not supposed to curse. He makes me angry and happy at the same time. What is he doing to me?" Yuki thought. "Hey, Snow," Yuki looked up at Heiki surprised as a blush swept across her face. He interrupted her thoughts. Yuki could only watch as he glistened like the ocean at sunset.

"What do you want, Heiki?"  
"Snow, you look like your seriously thinking about something. You're not thinking about me are you?" Heiki joked.  
"Yes." Yuki thought. "No!" Yuki said about as quickly as she could.

The children burst into the city like wildebeest to pick out the homes they would live in. The oldest of each group of kids, weather they be the oldest sibling or an only child, pick out the house in the place of the house that previously stood there. Only 4 children didn't have houses. Yuki, Tsuchi, Heiki, and Kaiyou. Kaiyou was a very hyper person. He loved to play jokes and laugh with his friend. Kaiyou and Heiki have been together since birth even though their not related.

"What happened to ours?" Heiki said sleepily.

"I figure we can all live in the same house since we're such good friends," said Tsuchi

"I can't live with him," Yuki said in a voice that could cause a second ice age if said loud enough while pointing at Kaiyou.

"Aw! Come on Yuki! I would love to sleep in the same be-," Kaiyou cleared his throat while he received looks in anger from the others, "I mean house, as you!"  
"Never in a million years"

"But Yuki!"

"No," Yuki said in a way that made chills run down the other backs.

Tsuchi had never seen Yuki act this way towards 2 guys. Yuki usually would brush a guy to the side and move on, but, with these two Tsuchi could see changes. Yuki and Tsuchi had been together since birth. They never left each others side. Yuki was always the fighter and Tsuchi the protector. When ever Yuki and Tsuchi fought Yuki used attacks while Tsuchi used defense. They were a great team; Tsuchi never wanted Yuki to leave her. Yuki was getting stronger and more distant from Tsuchi. Yuki only noticed things in people around her. She didn't notice anything about herself.

"Hey Tsuchi. I want you to go and make sure all the kids in the east have found homes. Take Kaiyou with you. Heiki and I will go west." Yuki said  
"Roger Dodger, Yuki Puki!" Tsuchi said as she dragged Kaiyou away.

Yuki didn't actually know what love is since she had never experienced it herself. She believed it was some make-believe emotion. She knew Heiki walking so close to her made her all hot and clammy, but, she didn't know why.

"Hey Snow."

"Yes Heiki?"

"I think I have a crush on you, but, I know you're not supposed to become attached to anything or anyone who's going to die when u live. I'm sorry I couldn't be Immortal with you, but, will u at least conceder becoming my girlfriend in a few years?"

Yuki couldn't do anything but look at him and start to cry. She had forgotten that since she was immortal he would die and she would keep living. Yuki, without her knowing, stretched her arms out and pressed her soft, cold face into Heiki's chest, enfolded her arm around him and cried. Heiki was surprised; Yuki never shows any emotion but anger. He didn't know what to do besides hug her back.

"Snow?"

"I-I'll think about it." Yuki said her tears making her voice sound weak and fragile.

"Met your arms off my man Snowflake!" yelled Sakeme.

Sakeme was the oldest person that survived the fire. She was 13. She had always liked Heiki but Heiki didn't like her. Heiki was a few months younger that Sakeme making him two years older than Yuki and Tsuchi. Sakeme didn't want Heiki to be with Yuki she wanted him to herself. She was a jealous and evil person who would do whatever to get what she wanted. She's a vile and evil person who cries easily. Yuki hated her.

"Listed Sakeme. I'm not in the mood for you right now. Could u please leave?" Everyone around Yuki was surprised. She usually would get in Sakeme's face and make her back down. But today she didn't have it in her.

"Snowflake's finally given up to me. That means you're means Heiki!" Sakeme had an evil grim on her face when she talked.

"No Sakeme. I will never like you. I love Snow so leave her alone. She's having a bad day." This is the least lazy anyone had seen him.

"B-but Heiki! I love you! I wan-"

Fire erupted from Yuki's hands like the fiery volcanoes found in Hawaii. Yuki slowly walked over to Sakeme and held her hands out towards her. Yuki eyes were glowing red like the fire she had covering her hands. She was out of control. All of a sudden a large body of water flowed on Yuki. It was Tsuchi. Yuki squirmed and tried to run but she couldn't. As the water was draining off and the city fell silent. Yuki was passed out in the middle of street. Heiki rushed over to her and picked her up.

"I'll take her home. Tsuchi put the water back where u got it from." Heiki said as he took of running Yuki to their home.

Yuki woke up a few hours later lying in her new bed. It didn't take her long to notice that someone had changed her clothes and the only other person in the house was Heiki. Yuki's face turned bright red as she sat up. She was wearing one of Heiki's t-shirts.

"Good to see you're up Snow. Didn't think you'd ever wake up."  
"Heiki, what happened to my clothes? Why am I wearing this?"  
"I had to change you out of those wet clothes or you would have got sick."  
Yuki noticed that Heiki was blushing. She could see it even though his head was down. Then she noticed she wasn't wearing the same underwear she had on when she woke up.  
"Did you-"

A sharp pain went through Yuki's back as she let out a painful scream that filled the city with panic as Tsuchi felt the same pain. Kaiyou quickly rushed Tsuchi to Yuki thinking it would stop the pain. He was wrong. Putting them together only made things worse. They both were lying on their stomachs and crying in pain. There was something coming out of their backs. They passed out from the pain as the sweat on their bodies caused a puddle to form on the floor. In a few hours the things on Yuki and Tsuchi's backs were fully grown. Wings. Kaiyou hurried to clean Tsuchi's white angle like wings as Heiki slowly walked over to clean Yuki's black angle like wings. Yuki and Tsuchi woke up hugging each other. And when they could clearly see each other they were shocked to see wings. And ears. Yuki and Tsuchi had grown Animal ears that matched their wings. Yuki with Dog ears (Like InuYasha). Tsuchi had cat ears.

"What's happening to us Tsuchi? Why are we having all these changes?" Yuki puzzled.  
"Because it's our destiny. We have to be the saviors of this world Yuki," Tsuchi answered flatly.

Kaiyou and Heiki were sleeping back to back. They had stayed up all that night cleaning Yuki and Tsuchi's wings. Yuki and Tsuchi wanted to make it up to them. Yuki and Tsuchi decided to make them breakfast for when they woke up. Heiki woke up because he smelled food and him standing up made Kaiyou fall and hit his head, it woke him up. They both made their way down the stairs. Heiki caught a glimpse of Yuki when she turned around his plate in hand. Heiki couldn't do anything but stand with a gaping expression. He saw Yuki as if she truly was an angle sent from heaven. She was glowing in his eyes. Kaiyou didn't see anything. He just sat down yawned and waited for his food with his head on the table.

"Don't put your big water dome on my nice clean table," Yuki shouted.

Kaiyou raised his head and looked toward Yuki with a look in his eye that sent a chill up Yuki's spine and made her almost drop Heiki's plate. "He's such a mean riser!" Yuki stated in a weirdly scared state. "You have no room to talk Yuki!" Tsuchi chimed in as she remembered waking Yuki up that very morning.

As Yuki raised her head slowly off the floor with Tsuchi yelling at her to wake up an evil aura surrounded Yuki as she looked, with an extremely cold expression, into Tsuchi's eyes sending her body into a short feeling of Hypothermia as she gazed into the frozen tundra that lied behind Yuki's eyes. "I'll get up when I good and ready," Yuki said in a matter that gate Tsuchi Frost bite though she had been sweating and it had been summer. Yuki had never acted this way when waking up. She and Tsuchi always woke up simultaneously. Ever since they turned 11 Yuki had been changing and Tsuchi didn't like that Heiki was taking Yuki farther and farther apart.

Tsuchi shared her story about trying to wake Yuki with the group as they all shared in the laugh. Everyone but Yuki, that is. Yuki became more and more furious with each passing sentence. She didn't like hearing this about her self. Hearing about how much she was changing. She didn't want to grow up. She didn't like change. Something was changing her. She didn't understand it, but, for once she was seeing herself and the change she was having instead of looking around her.

"I'm young. I and my sister Tsuchi will never die and we will become the saviors of this planet. I won't let anyone take me away from that destiny. I have to become stronger. I have to. I must surpass all and make Tsuchi stronger with me. We have to be equals. Stronger together than apart, but, still strong enough to protect ourselves when we're separate."

As Yuki thought to herself the others worried. Yuki's expression was a bit scary to them. They didn't like seeing her like that. Tsuchi slowly approached Yuki and as fast as she could put her hand on Yuki's shoulder she was being flung out the back door and rolling painfully into the house behind theirs. Yuki then picked Tsuchi up and carried her to their usual training spot.

"Listen Tsuchi. We have to get stronger. We're not strong enough. I had a dream, about mom. She and I fought with all our might until I lost pitifully. She told me, 'You're not strong enough. You need to toughen up.' She said, 'If you can't beat me how do you expect to save the world?' I hated hearing those words from her. We have to be strong enough to hold mom back single-handedly. We have to. It's our destiny!"

"Yuki, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. You're becoming so distant," Tsuchi started to cry and fell to her knees, "I don't want to lose you and mom, Yuki! I'm tired of losing things. I could have stopped the fire last night. But, I didn't because I was waiting for orders from you, Yuki. I need you. You're the only person I have left."

Their was an awkward silence as Kaiyou and Heiki showed up and found Tsuchi crying thinking was Yuki's fault since they were together. Heiki was disappointed at Yuki even though it wasn't her fault and she was holding seizing back tears herself.

"It wasn't me Heiki. She brought this upon herself. I didn't do anything but stand here and listen," Yuki dropped her head as she unrestricted the tears she tried so hard to hide, "all I've ever been ever to do is sit back and listen. I've never cared about my self I've always cared about everything but myself. I never wanted to focus on my self yet I still found ways not to notice how I've been making other around me feel. I suck as a person. I'm sorry."

Heiki rushed over to help Yuki stand as he could see her knees buckle beneath her weight. For as long as Heiki had known these twins they'd never been this far apart. They stayed together He thought they were Siamese for the longest then he saw Yuki alone and was freaked out. He didn't like the changes he'd been feeling between them. Yuki was growing up and Tsuchi was acting her age. He didn't like it.

"Tsuchi and I were born in the most painful way possible. We came out at the same time. We almost killed my mother. A few days after out birth some guy from another village came into town and said we would end up saving millions. Of course she didn't believe him until…"

***  
Yuki and Tsuchi's beautiful mother, Soshi, was calmly walking to get Yuki and Tsuchi for dinner. At this time they were 3 years old. When she walked in the room Yuki's side of the bed was on fire. Tsuchi's side was soaking wet. She hurried and got them out of that bad as the fire spread. Yuki didn't have a scratch on her. Neither did Tsuchi. Soshi was confused and ran off to her husband Souran.

"Souran, go look at your daughter's room!" Soshi yelling at the nervous father.

Souran slowly walked into the room to see half of it in flames and the other half soaking wet. He couldn't do anything but stare at the destruction his daughters slept in and wonder.

"This is normal for them. Calm down," said the old man as he smashed through the ceiling of the house and landed on the half burning half dripping bed.

"You could have used the door!" yelled Soshi.

"But Soshi, I'm your father I can do what I want. Now come here and let me tell you about your children."

Soshi, Souran, and Grandpa Tentei went into the kitchen as Yuki and Tsuchi listened in.

"I'm afraid that Yuki and Tsuchi are going to be the saviors of this entire planet. Give them to me. I'll take them to my home town and train them to be as strong as they need to be. I don't think I told you this Soshi, but, before Yuki and Tsuchi it was your mom and your aunt."

"But dad, I thought they were just crazy old twins with angle wings," stated Soshi.

"Crazy yes. Twins yes. Normal no. I've known your mother since she was about 8 years old. If I remember correctly when she turned about 11-years-olds she grew white angle wings, your aunt had black wings. But your daughters are different. Even your mom and aunt came out ten minutes apart. Your twins might be the last."

"I'm not exactly getting all of this Father. I mean Yuki started the fire and Tsuchi soaked her room?" asked Souran

"Exactly. I'll take them with me to a far away city where they'll be trained past where they need to be. I'll make sure their safe. Sorry to say, but, you won't be allowed to visit because the training you'll see might terrorize you."

"But dad, they're our children. We should be allowed to see them every once in a while. Maybe just on the holidays, something,"

"I'm sorry Soshi, but, they need all the training they can get. I'll be taking them now. No need to pack their things they wont need them."

Soshi and Souran tried to fight against Tentei but he wouldn't have it. Tentei wanted those kids to be ready when the time came around. Eventually after lots of yelling and reasoning Tentei grabbed Yuki and Tsuchi and left. Soshi and Souran sat in amazement until they could accept what had just happened.

***  
"…That's how we ended up here. Now that Tentei is gone I think we should return home." Yuki finished.

"No! Yuki you can't leave me. I need u to stay here with me. This is our country now. We can't leave these kids alone. They look up to you. You have to bring them all with you. We have to stay together," argued Heiki.

"I don't think all of us can fit in our home town. It's a very small village and I don't think Tsuchi can make that many houses in her condition. Right now Tsuchi and I are weak from the pulling of these wings on our bodies. We're not strong enough to defend anything right now. That's why it's a great time for us to go home and get better," Yuki explained

Heiki picked Yuki up and ordered Kaiyou to bring Tsuchi along with him. Heiki had announced to the children to get what they wanted to take with them and bring it along. All the children except Yuki and Tsuchi walked while Yuki used Heiki's height to direct the rest of the group. The village was slowly rising over the horizon. The people in the village were waiting thinking the children were an army coming to attack them. They fired arrows at the children. Yuki and Tsuchi made a barrier of all the elements they controlled. They tried to fly and a sharp pain shoot threw their bodies as they collapsed on the ground still struggling to maintain the barrier. Soshi and Souran stopped the attack and ran to see who put up that barrier. When Yuki and Tsuchi looked up and saw Soshi and Souran they didn't recognize them. Soshi and Souran knew who they were, but, they didn't want to say anything till they could be sure.

"Yuki, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Heiki asked

"I'm fine," Yuki answered in a way that made Soshi and Souran shiver.

They didn't expect such a cold voice to come from Yuki. They expected a little anger, but, not a complete loss of emotion. How could their child speak with such little emotion? They didn't know where that emotionless personality came from.

"Well, I'm fine to guys thanks for asking!" Interrupter Tsuchi in such a lively and pleasant voice Soshi and Souran wondered how two twins could be so different.

"You're Soshi right? Our mother?" asked Yuki.

"Yes I am Soshi. How'd u figure it out, Yuki?"

"I'm a genius. It wouldn't have taken me long. I dream of you every night. It's hard to forget a face u see everyday right?"

Souran was a little upset that Yuki, the one he spend the most time with, remembered Soshi first.

"You're Souran, right? You're our daddy, right?" asked Tsuchi.

"Yes I am Tsuchi," He paused, "Look at you two! You're so big now! I can't believe you're the same three-year-olds we had to let go train with their grandfather eight years ago."

Yuki and Tsuchi used each other to stand up and stood in front of their parents to examine them.

"This is a new chapter of our lives Tsuchi. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am Yuki. Are you?"

"Totally"

Heiki came up and put his arm around Yuki's shoulders. Souran gave Heiki a dirty look which made Heiki move his arm faster than he'd ever moved before. "That's where Yuki gets that evil glare from," Heiki thought, "The father's the reason I was scared of her eyes until I turned 10."

**Page **9


End file.
